Only Bow and Arrows ?
by Lio-CJanton
Summary: ...


Voilà un petit OS écrit sur un coup de tête.

 **Pairing :** Clint Barton / Steve Rogers

Only Bow and Arrows ?

Steve est curieux et toujours prêt à essayer des nouveautés, et si l'archer en essayait avec lui ?

Clint était endormis sur le canapé profitant d'une sieste réparatrice. A la télé une compétition d'archers qui n'avait tout de même pas réussis à garder l'expert en tire à l'arc éveillé. La salle commune était très calme, personne n'était à l'intérieur ce qui permettait à Clint de se reposer pleinement.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement presque avec douceur, le leader des Avengers entra dans la pièce et examina l'espace pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Il sourit quand il vit que la cuisine était vide, il partis vers le salon commun et vit le corps de l'archer étendu sur le canapé. Il l'observa et se rapprocha après s'être assurer que le tireur dormait. Il ouvrit le tiroir et prit un petit carnet de dessin toujours vierge. Il sortit un crayon de la poche arrière de son jean et s'assit dans un coin.

Un regard craintif sur l'archer endormis, il commença à dessiner. Il commença par le corps de l'archer. Ses jambes écartées, son mollet gauche posé sur l'accoudoir et la droite sur le dossier. Sa main gauche poser sur son entre jambe, son bras droit sur son torse. Sa tête tourner vers l'assise. Steve commença alors les détails du corps de Clint, ses vêtements, ses muscles, les traits de son visage endormis. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant à quel point l'arche était beau. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir aussi bien. Il profita alors de se moment pour l'observer. Observer son sommeil, les sursauts de ses doigts, sa cage thoraciques qui se soulevait doucement une respiration calme et silencieuse. Il remonta ensuite vers son visage et prit un moment pour regarder ses cheveux. Cette coiffure qu'il aimait bien voir sur Clint, sa coiffure à lui, ses cheveux dressés à l'avant et les petits épis naissant à l'arrière. Il frissonna quand il imagina sa main passer dans les cheveux de Hawkeye.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira avant de retourner sur sa feuille délaissant le corps de l'archer du regard. S'étant imprégné des plus beaux détails du tireur.

Sans faire de bruits, malgré lui, Clint se réveilla. Il dormait depuis bien une heure avant l'arrivée de Steve. Il passa doucement sa main sur son visage et regarda le plafond. Ce n'est que quand il entendit le nom d'un archer connus qu'il tourna la tête. Il fut surpris de voir Steve griffonner sur son carnet.

\- « Captain ? » dit-il doucement.

Steve sursauta et ferma son cahier à dessin.

\- « Clint ! Je m'excuse je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! » Dit le leader.

\- « Ce n'est pas toi. Je me suis réveiller seul. »

L'archer s'assit et enfila ses chaussures.

\- « Tu veux un café ? » Demanda L'archer

\- « Oh euh… laisse laisse je vais le faire ne t'inquiète pas »

Steve se leva et fit deux cafés, il mit deux sucres dans son verre et aucun dans le verre de Clint. Il avait compris rapidement que l'archer aimait le goût du café neutre. Il les chauffa et revint vers l'archer.

\- « Tiens attention c'est chaud » dit-il doucement.

\- « Oh… merci Steve... »

Captain america souri et s'assit sur le fauteuil ou il était avant. Il examina le visage de l'archer, un visage fatigué et à peine réveiller, sa tasse de café à fleur de lèvre pour souffler doucement dessus et humer l'odeur du nectar qu'il aimait. Il regardait plus dans le vide que la télé. Steve souri et regarda la compétition du coin de l'œil.

\- « Tu en as déjà fait ? » Demanda Steve.

\- « Des compétitions ? Non jamais je n'en vois pas l'utilité… »

\- « Parce-que tu sais que tu gagneras à tous les coups ? »

\- « Entre-autre » dit Clint haussant les épaules.

\- « Je n'ai jamais fait de tire à l'arc quant à moi »

\- « Tu veux essayer ? »

\- « Pourquoi pas ? » dit Steve « Tu te la sens ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! Je suis toujours partant pour faire du tir à l'arc ! »

Steve souri et suivit l'archer dans la salle d'entraînement de la tour. Il prit son arc et s mit devant une cible. Steve le regarda attentivement.

\- « L'important c'est la concentration et le calme » dit Clint bandant son arc. « Tu tir ta corde à trois doigts, tu souffle tu regardes bien la cible tu vise et tu lâche »

L'archer lâcha la corde et la flèche partit en plein milieu de la cible.

\- « Wouahou.. »

\- « A toi. »

Clint lui tendit son arc et une flèche. Steve se mit dans la position de tire.

\- « C'est bon comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

L'archer se mit derrière lui et repositionne son corps.

\- « T'en bien tes jambes et reste bien droit » dit Clint.

Steve se mit dans la position voulue avant de tirer la corde.

\- « Super. Relève un peu ton coude » dit Clint.

Steve s'exécute se mordant la lèvre.

\- « Maintenant respire et vise »

Le soldat fit ce que l'archer lui disait, il visa du mieux qu'il pouvait, Clint tenait toujours légèrement son coude.

\- « Quand tu sens que tu es bon et que ta flèche va suivre la trajectoire que tu veux. Lâche la toujours en regardant la cible. »

Steve attendit, visant la cible puis il lâcha la flèche qui partit rapidement sur le 8. Clint fut vraiment surpris c'était un beau tir et il ne manquait pas grand-chose à Steve pour avoir le milieu de la cible. Il regarda le Captain qui avait baisser l'arc, le soldat était plus grand lui. Il arrêta un instant son regard sur ses mains posées sur son arc. Ses si belles mains habituer à son bouclier ou à des armes à feu était cette fois sur un instrument noble, ses doigts touchait l'arme comme si elle était précieuse. Clint ne compris pas de suite.

Captain parlait et pourtant il ne l'écoutait pas. A en voir son sourire il parlait certainement de sa réussite pour une première fois. Mais le maître archer était ailleurs, très loin même. Il réfléchissait maintenant à comment ça se faisait que Steve était en face de lui à son réveil ? De sur quoi avec son carnet à dessin. Barton secoua la tête tentant de revenir à la raison, mais son esprit encore loin. Très loin. Steve regarda alors l'archer dont il avait perdu l'attention. Il observa son visage si concentré et ailleurs. Ses lèvres l'attiraient. Ses si belles lèvres, fines et qui ne demandait qu'à être embrasser. Ou mordu même. Le grand Captain America regardait l'archer avant de céder. Il le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa, sans douceur, réalisant l'expérience qui avait toujours voulu faire. Embrasser un homme mais surtout Clint.

L'archer, plaquer contre le mur essayait de s'accrocher à quelque chose tant ce baiser l'avait pris par surprise. Il s'accrochant finalement au corps de Steve, agrippant son t-shirt gris entre ses mains. Ses lèvres toujours prisent d'assaut par Captain. Ses yeux se ferment quand Steve met plus de douceur dans ses gestes. L'arc n'est plus qu'un objet posé au sol.

Steve savourant l'instant ne voulant en aucun cas briser ce moment qu'il avait attendu. Mais l'air venant à manquer il quitta les lèvres de l'archer posant son front contre le sien. La respiration de l'archer était haletante, ses mains ne lâchaient plus le t-shirt du Captain.

\- « Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Demanda Steve.

\- « J'ai plutôt envie que tu recommences Steve »

\- « Autre part ? » souri le Captain.

\- « Ta chambre ? »

\- « Avec plaisir »

Les deux hommes partirent dans la chambre du captain laissant l'arc de Clint dans la salle de tir, il savait que personne ne le toucherait. Arriver dans les appartements du soldat, ce dernier se jeta sur les lèvres de Clint et caressa son corps, Clint n'avait pas plus d'expérience que le Captain, il n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme, et n'avait jamais caresser le corps d'un homme. Mais la il le désirait. Il désirait cet homme, ce soldat, cette beauté revenue de très loin dans le temps. Son corps était réceptif aux caresses du leader, frissonnant et soupirant il se laissait faire.

Steve quant à lui prenait sa place de meneur, naturellement il s'était l'actif. IL avait enfin au creux de ses bras, cet archer qui avait été dans une multitude de ces fantasmes cette fois il était avec lui contre lui, abandonner à ces caresses et à se baiser si fougueux. Le soldat les bascula tout deux sur le lit, Clint sur le dos. Steve caressait son torse sous son t-shirt sans lâcher ses lèvres vivant un pur moment de bonheur. Il caressait en même temps ces cheveux alors qu'il sentait les mains de l'archer sur son dos, son t-shirt relevé. Il descendit sa main vers la taille de l'archer, caressant sa peau avant de taquiner le tissu et le bouton du pantalon d'uniforme de l'agent.

\- « mmmh… mmmh… » proteste Clint « Je… j'ai… jamais un homme… » dit l'archer haletant.

\- « Moi non plus » Sourit Steve « Détend toi »

L'archer le regarda dans les yeux et défit lui-même doucement son bouton puis sa braguette avec une certaine hésitation. Steve sourit heureux de la confiance que lui offrait Clint et se remit à l'embrasser avec passion. Clint remonta alors ses mains sur son dos et dans ses cheveux. L'archer sentait la main du soldat devenir plus entreprenante, mais il le laissait faire, après tout c'était Steve et il avait confiance en lui en opération, pourquoi pas maintenant ? C'est alors que les deux hommes s'embrassaient que la main du leader des avangers entra en contact avec le boxer de l'archer, un boxer déjà moulant qui moulant encore plus ses formes. Clint recula son bassin à ce contact inhabituel avec une homme mais il se défendit rapidement se rappelant du visage de Steve lui intimant de se détendre. L'agent prit alors l'initiative de laisser courir sa main gauche sur les fesses de Steve, caressant le tissu avec douceur.

La main du soldat sortit alors du pantalon de l'archer pour aller défaire son propre pantalon, une fois fait il replacer sa main doucement sur les parties de l'espion descend embrasser son cou. A ce geste l'archer y compris une invitation. Ses mains glisserent doucement sous le pantalon du soldat pour aller elles aussi se loger sur son boxer. D'envie, il attira le bassin de Steve contre le sien mettant en contact leur virilité toujours vêtue et la main de Steve entre les deux.

\- « Plus… » dit timidement Clint.

Steve le regarda dans les yeux et passa la barrière du sous vêtement de l'archer, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour émettre un « ah » surprit mais le retint en avalant sa salive à la place.

\- « J'ai les mains froides ? » Demanda Steve.

\- « N..Non » dit Clint.

Steve comprit que l'archer était encore tendu à l'idée que ce soit la main d'un homme à la place de celle d'une femme. Il sourit et se mit à caresser le sexe de l'archer. Clint balança sa tête en arrière étendant son cou qui fut aussitôt pris d'assaut par Captain america. Posant ses lèvres dessus, l'embrassant le mordillant. CIint gémit.

La main de l'archer partit elle aussi chercher le membre de son vis-à-vis il avait envie de lui donner du plaisir lui aussi. Il passa a son tour la barrière du boxer de Steve et empoigna délicatement son membre en main. Il n'était pas sur de ses gestes, le caressait timidement, mais petit à petit il prit le plis.

\- « Attend » dit Steve

Le soldat se redressa et baissa légèrement son pantalon et son boxer pour faire sortir son membre déjà bien érigé, l'archer se mordit la lèvre et regarda Steve qui refit son geste sur Clint.

Les deux hommes se reprirent mutuellement en main et S'embrassèrent glissant doucement sur le corps de l'autre dans une danse d'amour timide et hésitante. L'archer donna de légers coups de bassins accompagnant doucement la main du leader. Ce dernier arrêta de l'embrasser et le regarda dans les yeux tout en continuant le geste de sa main. Il fut subjugué devant le visage de l'archer, les yeux fermés, les joues rougie, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour laisser passer des soupirs haletant de plaisir, et quelque petits sons. Il accentua ses vas et viens sentant l'archer prêt à venir. Embrassant son torse avec passion. L'archer cédant au plaisir délaissa le membre du Captain pour agripper les draps et recula doucement son bassin avant de le renvoyer en rythme avec le détenteur de la bannière étoilée.

Steve sourit quand il sentit l'archer venir dans sa main, la chaleur de sa semence entre ses doigts. Clint ouvrit timidement les yeux, un visage innocent se forma alors vers le Captain qui s'essayait la main sur le drap. Sans qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il se retrouva plaquer sur le dos, son t-shirt relever et Clint embrassant son torse puis ses abdos. Le soldat regarda attentivement l'archer et comprit.

\- « Clint… » dit Steve

\- « Détend-toi » Sourit l'archer en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le soldat souri et laissa faire son amant. Il le laissa descendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne touche son sexe et le prenne entièrement.

\- « Oh pu… » osa Steve.

L'archer le regarda surpris sans quitter son membre et continua. Doucement la main de Steve partit dans ses cheveux, accompagnant les mouvements de la tête de l'archer. Il se mordait le poings pour ne pas gémir trop fort ou jurer. Il se sentait venir, mais ne pu rien dire prit dans le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir l'archer. Cette scène qu'il avait tant rêver imaginée, refait encore et encore se réalisait aujourd'hui. Il attrapa la tête de lit et se mordit la lèvre en venant.

A sa plus grande surprise l'archer ne bougeait pas, avalant sa semence doucement. L'agent Barton rouge de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer remonta vers le soldat qui lui sourit. Il sourit à son tour et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle de Steve Rogers.

Quelque minute plus tard les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le lit leur vêtements correctement remis. Face à face se caressant doucement.

_Agent Barton, monsieur Tsrak vous demande dans son laboratoire pour tester votre nouvel arc et reprendre vos paramètres physiques_

Clint soupira et regarda Steve n'osant pas lui parler, le soldat compris le malaise de l'archer et ne le poussa pas à parler de vive voix. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « Je… Je vais y aller » dit Clint.

\- « D'accord, a plus tard ? » Sourit Steve

L'archer rougit et hocha la tête avant de sortir dans la chambre. Tout retourné l'archer se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à aller aussi loin avec Steve ? Pourquoi Steve ? Et puis d'abord pour un homme ? Perturber il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche ce qui le fit sursauter, il regarda et sourit malgré lui en voyant que c'était justement un message du Soldat.

 **_Steve_**

 **On dîne ensemble ce soir ? Je t'invite…**

 _ **_Clint_**_

 **… Si c'est un rendez-vous j'accepte votre proposition Captain_**

 **Steve était toujours sur le lit, il sourit en voyant la réponse de l'archer. Clint arriva dans le laboratoire.**

 **_Steve_**

 **On se retrouve à 19h ?**

 _ **_Clint_**_

 **19h entendu je serais prêt.**

Le captain sourit et se leva pour retourner dans la salle commune. Clint quant à lui entra dans le labo et retrouva Stark souriant contre son gré.

\- « Hawkeye souriant quand je le dérange ? Seigneur vous avez un rencart vraiment ? »

\- « Comment vous… Non ! » Se rattrapa l'archer « Je souris c'est tout »

\- « Etonnant »

\- « Bon et cet arc alors ? Il me tarde de l'essayer ! »

« Avec Steve » pensa l'archer pour lui. Il sourit de nouveau et commença à s'intéresser à ce que Tony disait toujours en ayant dans son esprit un certain blond aux mains expertes.


End file.
